


[Podfic] Lomendánar (Little Love for the Things of My Love)

by Culumacilinte



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: lgbtfest, Ents, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LGBT Fest: what is life like for a gay Ent? The Shepherds of the Trees have drawn a bitter lot, and no one knows this better than one who was different. A podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lomendánar (Little Love for the Things of My Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lomendánar (Little Love for the Things of My Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75886) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



Mp3 download lives [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yql8hicrwj37254/Lomendanar+%28Little+Love%29%2Cmp3.mp3)


End file.
